EYELESS JACK X BEN DROWNED
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: BEN DROWNED and Eyeless Jack have a fight and something unexpected occurs in the middle of it BOYXBOY


"What the hell do you think you're doing Ej get your ass back here right now! What did you expect to happen you kissed another person and it was a women for fuck sake!" BEN yelled. Ej was walking away with one of his scalpels lodged into his eye socket, BEN had just missed hitting his brain by approximately 1 and a half centimetres. BEN had thrown it at Ej in anger not thinking it would hit or hurt him but in fact it did both but BEN hadn't noticed since he was lost in a blurr of anger. Ej was crying silently, he didn't want to let BEN know he had truly hurt him. BEN was yelling so loud it hurt his ears but Ej knew he deserved worse.

Slenderman had teleported behind BEN and was now proceeding to hug him into his chest and scold Ej for being so cruel. Ej felt like he couldn't breath, he was clawing at his neck hoping that somehow that would help. slenderman and BEN were confused by his actions, watching as he fell to the ground letting out grunts and wheezes.

"Young child I demand that you stop this little charade to make us feel guilty because it will not work" Slenderman said in a calm yet forceful voice.

"Can't..." Ej managed to spit out one word "...Breath...Please...He-" Ej didn't get to finish the last word when his throat began to get tighter, making it impossible to breath. Ej spun around and crawled over to Slender who was mildly shocked to see that Ej had a scalpel in his head while BEN was horrified to see that the scalpel had actually hit him, he didn't really want to hurt him, he was just angry. Ej started to look through Slenderman's pockets for the medication he had given him to protect. "Are you looking for the drugs that you gave me? because I didn't keep them you silly boy and I didn't find it funny when you gave them to me." Slender told Ej. Ej was beyond terrified, Slender hadn't kept his medication and now he was going to die from some medical condition he never bothered to even learn the name of.

BEN scrambled out of Slenderman's arms worried about Ej who he had recently hurt. BEN had no idea what was going on but something was seriously wrong with Ej. It had dawned on Slender that what he had thought was drugs and were given to him as a joke were actually Ej's medication and now he feels horrible about throwing them away. Slenderman could feel Ej's mind reaching out to his own trying to communicate with him, he allowed Ej to have access to communicate with him.

'My child, I am sorry for thinking the medication was drugs and throwing them away' Slender said.

'Slender... the bottle was labelled HAWO612 all to you have to do Is go to the chemist and search through the employees only place behind the counter' Ej explained through the telekinetic connection the two shared. Slenderman nodded and teleported to the nearest chemist he could find, teleporting into the back and began searching every counter for the bottle that Ej had described to him. Slenderman heard the sound of a jar smashing; a woman screaming for help, Slenderman managed to slither a tentacle around the women's ankle without her noticing and pulled her toward him wrapping another tentacle around her mouth tightening it to the point of making her head explode in a bloody mess all over the floor and counters. Bits and pieces of her were strewn across the place including a piece of her skull on a particular bottle that had the label HAWO612. Slender picked the bottle up and dropped it into the left side of his coat's pocket, having obtained the bottle, Slenderman teleported back to his forest to his proxies which were awaiting his help. BEN was on his knees holding Ej, trying to keep him awake by making him focus on him and his voice.

BEN looked at Slender with worry evident in his eyes, begging him to say that he had found the bottle, Slenderman nodded to BEN who immediately relaxed when he had been told the good news. BEN took the medication from Slender and gave it to Ej, putting it in his mouth and massaging his throat to make the pill go down. A low rasping sound came from Ej's throat as the medication started to kick in and his throat was slowly beginning to unswell. Ej was now breathing in shallow breaths trying to get used to breathing again. BEN was holding onto Ej like he was going to almost lose him again. Slenderman put a hand on BEN's shoulder, using his telekinetic powers he let BEN know that it wasn't Ej's fault. Slenderman sent a memory he had found in Masky's memory bank since Masky had witnessed the whole scene while BEN had only seen part. BEN watched as the scene played out with Ej being pushed back, rambling about how he was in a relationship plus being gay and then the woman forcefully kissing him, not letting him move away.

BEN apologised repetitively to Ej saying how sorry he was for hurting him. Ej lifted his head weakly barely able to hold his own head up "apology accepted and I wanted to say that my medication is for stress because I learnt as a child that my neck tends to swell when I'm stressed. I have no idea why" Ej said while giving BEN a weak smile. "Come my children, we are going home to rest and Ej I will make sure to take extra care of your medication this time" Slenderman said. Slenderman teleported them all home and they all had a good nights rest having passed out on the couch snuggling each other.

That was until they woke up in the morning and realised they had to pull a scalpel out of Ej's face.

 **THE END**

* * *

Ta da

I have had so much fun making this one and I am proud of myself for doing this.

I am going to be making another chapter for my other fanfiction 'why is it always kirk?' if you haven't read it yet please do.

Please do comment I love to hear what others think of my fanfictions.

I will be taking suggestions so go ahead and leave them in the comments and I will get to them I promise.

Miss.K out :)


End file.
